Elincia
, Erincia |fullname =Elincia Ridell Crimea |jap_fullname = , Elincia Liddell Crimea |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |nationality =Crimea |occupation(s)=Crown Princess of Crimea Queen of Crimea |relatives = Unnamed Great-Grandmother Ramon (Father) Unnamed Mother Renning (Uncle) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 4: Roadside Battle in Chapter 26: [[Clash!]] (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Prologue: On Drifting Clouds (Radiant Dawn) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |class =Princess Crimea (Path of Radiance) Queen (Radiant Dawn) Falcon Knight (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Juri Takita English Erica Evans (Path of Radiance) Amanda C. Miller (Heroes) }} Elincia, full name Elincia Ridell Crimea, is a playable character and the deuteragonist from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the Princess of Crimea and the only known remaining member of the Crimean royal bloodline in Path of Radiance, and serves as the country's queen in Radiant Dawn. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Prior to the events of the game, Elincia was raised in secrecy from birth, owing to the fact that a political fallout may occur if her existence were to be made public, as she was born after the king’s brother, Prince Renning, had already been named next in line for the throne. Until the Daein invasion, she spent her life at a villa in the countryside, befriending her milk siblings, Lucia and Geoffrey at the same time. Due to being raised in such seclusion, Elincia has very little knowledge of the outside world. Before meeting the Greil Mercenaries, she has neither set foot in a Crimean village nor any opportunities to interact with the Crimean commoners. After being rescued by Ike and the mercenaries, she employs them to escort her to the country of Gallia. After Greil is killed by the hand of the Black Knight, Elincia agrees with Ike's decision to fight back against Daein to restore Crimea's independence, accompanying each other for the rest of the game. In the later chapters of the game, Elincia gains the use of swords and staves, and enters the battlefield with a Pegasus steed that once belonged to her great-grandmother. In the epilogue of the game, Elincia undergoes a coronation ceremony, where she is crowned the next Queen of Crimea. ''Radiant Dawn'' Three years after what became known as the “Mad King’s War,” Queen Elincia listens attentively to the issues of the citizenry as Crimea is still undergoing recession from Daein's former invasion, with Elincia attempting to rebuild the weakened Crimea. With Bastian, Lucia, and Geoffrey’s help, she was able to keep the country stable. However, with Daein’s sovereignty restored, and Elincia’s decision not to press them for reparations to promote harmony, more people began to feel she was being too kind to their nation’s hated enemy. Thus, a lot of like-minded individuals who felt Daein was still their enemy formed a rebel faction to go against Queen Elincia, whereupon they proceed to formulate plans to usurp the throne from her. This thus leads to the arising of heated conflict between the nobility and Elincia’s most trusted retainers. The political instability of the country is exacerbated by the capture of Lucia by Ludveck, who uses her life as bait to force Elincia into handing the rulership of the country over to him. Elincia is unexpectedly aided by the Greil Mercenaries once again, who assist in overturning the unrest in Crimea, saving Lucia in the process. Shortly after this, she speaks with Ike and thanks him for saving Lucia. When Ike asks if she needs Greil Mercenaries to help finish off the rebel army, Elincia tells him that the royal knights will be able to handle it. Before Ike leaves, Elincia tells him about what has been going on in Daein, including the return of the Black Knight, who had been fighting alongside the Daein Liberation Army. Sometime later, after the Laguz Alliance returns to Gallia after having been forced to flee Begnion, Senator Valtome, the new leader of the Begnion Central Army, decides to go through Crimea in order reach Gallia. When Elincia refuses to allow the army to pass through, Valtome orders his men to storm through the country and ransack the villages as they go. After learning of this, Elincia sends the Crimean Royal Knights to stop them. Afterwards, Elincia meets with Valtome, who accuses her of treason against Begnion and threatens to have her executed for her actions if she continues to interfere. She is then forced to allow the Begnion Central Army to pass through Crimea towards Gallia and that they are to be allowed to engage the Gallian army in towns near the border. Shortly after, the Laguz Alliance and the Begnion Central Army are to begin fighting again, Elincia and Crimean Royal Army intervenes, with Elincia stating that Crimea will not stand for this war. She then flies down to middle of the battlefield and lays down her sword. General Skrimir of Gallia complies with her, and orders his forces to withdraw. In addition, General Zelgius, Levail, and most of the Begnion Army also withdraw, with Zelgius stating that it is considered cowardly to fight an unarmed foe. Valtome, however, and orders the army to attack regardless and kill Elincia, labeling her a traitor. However, his soldiers are easily defeated by the combined efforts of the Crimean Royal Knights, the Greil Mercenaries, and the remaining Alliance soldiers on the battlefield. Later on, she meets with Apostle Sanaki, who had fled Begnion after being overthrown by the Senate, King Caineghis of Gallia, and King Tibarn of Phoenicis. After learning Sanaki about what had happened in Begnion, Elincia agrees to have Crimea aid the Laguz Alliance in helping Sanaki retake Begnion. After learning that Daein is fighting alongside Begnion, she and most of the Crimean Royal Army head to Daein alongside the Laguz Alliance. After Ashera awakens and casts her judgement on the world, Elincia, along with Lucia, heads towards the Tower of Guidance as part of the Hawk Army, lead by Tibarn. During their journey, she and the Hawk Army fight and defeat Valtome, who, along with the other senators, had been revived by Ashera to lead the Disciples of Order. Some time later, she reunites with Geoffrey, Bastian, and Volke, who had been spared from Ashera's judgement, and helps them defeat Izuka. After the battle, she reunites with her uncle, Renning, who she learns had survived the attack on Crimea three years earlier and been brainwashed by Izuka into becoming General Bertram of Daein. After Reyson heals him with the Galdr of Rebirth, Renning decides to fight alongside Elincia. After the final battle against Ashera, Elincia will return to Crimea, where she is reputed to lead her nation into a golden age of peace and prosperity. She will be wed to Geoffrey if they share an A rank support at the end of the game. Personality As a result of being sheltered from both the court and the community since birth, Elincia has thus picked up an assortment of manual-based skills at the villa she is raised in, such as that of basic household chores. She is also rather respectful towards everyone she meets, regardless of their rank and class. This may be observed through her habit of addressing others with "my lord" in Path of Radiance. This habit of hers is different in the Japanese version of the game, where she adds 様 (sama), a suffix that is used to address individuals of higher social classes, to the names of the individuals she speaks to. Elincia also accentuates a deep loyalty to Crimea as its ruler, as can be observed when she makes the painful decision to sacrifice Lucia in order to retain the country's dignity and honor. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 26: Automatically from the start. Base Stats ☀Provided that Lucia, Bastian and Geoffrey are alive by the onset of Ch. 26; Should any of them perish by the time the chapter begins, a Slim Sword will take the place of Amiti instead. Growth Rates |60% |30% |80% |45% |40% |60% |25% |35% |} Support Conversations *Ike *Geoffrey Bond Support *Lucia: 10% Overall Elincia is a very interesting unit in this game. She's essentially a flying staff bot, joining with an incredible staff rank of A. This allows her to use every staff in the game, bar the Ashera Staff, at base. This gives her amazing utility, from inflicting status conditions, buffing her allies, rescuing units to safety or further into the fray, and of course healing. Canto allows her to use a staff and then move out of harm's way if need be, and the mobility provided to her by her class makes her very versatile. Her only downside in this regard is her low base magic, and while her growth in it is high, getting her many level ups may prove to be a struggle. She also joins very late, only being usable in a handful of maps before the end. On the combat side of things, Elincia does not shine nearly as brightly. Assuming all 3 of her vassals are alive, she will join with her personal weapon Amiti. An unbreakable brave weapon sounds like it would be a potent force, but due to its low might of 9, combined with Elincia's poor base strength, she will often struggle to do as much damage to enemies in 4 attacks as your other units are in 2, or even 1. Her growth rates, aside from magic and luck, are nothing special, and could in fact be seen as downright mediocre given her low level and late join time. Elincia is a utility unit, through and through. If the idea of a mobile, versatile staff bot sounds appealing to you Elincia might be worth your time. If not, it's best to leave her on the bench, as she will force a game over if she dies. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | | |◎ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |╳ | | |◎ | | |◎ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　╳=Not allowed Base Stats *''Obtained After Part 2. Growth Rates |45% |65% |40% |50% |70% |60% |20% |35% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Lucia: 10% *Geoffrey: 10% *Renning: 10% Overall Elincia is your second pre-promoted character with Third Tier class (consider Black Knight the first). She starts out with stats that are more balanced than what she had in the previous game, and has a good chance to cap her Strength, Speed, and Luck. However, her HP and Defense are rather low, flaws that are offset by her good Avoid. Assigning skills such as Cancel, Nihil, and Adept to her are highly recommended, as she will be able to activate them in battle fairly frequently. Later on, giving her the Imbue skill is highly recommended, as her incredible Magic allows her to regenerate huge chunks of her HP. The Mercy skill should be removed from her as soon as the game allows the player to, as it will hinder her usability as a unit. Amiti makes Elincia a daunting threat with quadruple attacks, and the ability to heal and fly to the back line grants her unparalleled versatility, but these traits are offset by the Queen's very low availability. Nonethless, she's quite a useful unit. Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|DLC= Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Lost Princess :''The princess of Crimea, whose existence was concealed. Cares for her kingdom and people. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Amiti Ardent Sacrifice }} Skills Overall Base Set Elincia is an exceptionally powerful offensive unit as she carries tremendous offensive stats. These blends together with Amiti, which has a Brave Sword effect, but has 3 more might and reduces her Speed by 2, rather than 5. With a Spd Bane, she is left with 30 Spd, which is still remotely average, allowing her to double a wide range of characters and if she has a boon instead, she can potentially quad a wide range of characters. While powerful already, it later received a refine, granting her a Swift Sparrow effect, further increasing her player turn offensive potential. Elincia already has powerful tools in her base kit to capitalize on her weapon advantages thanks in part with Death Blow to increase her Player Turn offense. Her other two base kit skills are Ardent Sacrifice which assists her allies, but due to her lack of meaningful healing, it comes with a risk running it on her. Flier Formation allows her better positioning when on a Flier team but she has rather mixed results based on your unit's positions in relation to her. Counters Regardless of buffs from a Flier Team, Elincia is instantly taken care of by all Archers in the game due to their weapon advantage and her low defense. High Def Lance users also can survive her offense and dispatch her on their turns through the same low defense. Skill Inheritance Options Elincia's best Assist skill is the standard Reposition to rescue wayward units from danger and does work well with Flier Formation. Like most Brave Weapon users, fast charging specials like Moonbow and Iceberg work incredibly well, though Luna also is effective. Upgrading her Death Blow 3 to Death Blow 4 gives her the higher power she needs to sweep through the competition. Hit and Run allows Elincia to dispatch enemies and retreat allowing her to be repositioned out of attack range while Drag Back has the near same effect. Defense Ploy is overall the best Skill C to reduce enemy defenses to make it easier to dispatch them while Threaten Defense can achieve the same effect, though not quite as far as Defense Ploy. Running a wide range of Ally Flier buffing skills are also an alternative. |-|Festival in Hoshido= ;Estival Princess :The princess of Crimea who cares for her kingdom and people. It pleases her to see the smiling dancers at the summer festival. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Festival Elincia dismounts from her pegasus and becomes a Dancing, Green Dagger Infantry unit. Her sheer utility is useful for any player out there, however she suffers from being a dancing ranged unit, having one of the lowest stat totals in the game as a result. That is not to say that she is not worth using as a whole, just not primarily for combat aside from last ditch efforts. Cloud Maiougi is her unique Dagger, not only inflicting a -7 Def/Res to the enemy she attacks and enemies within two spaces of her target, but also neutralizing priority skills like Vantage and dealing effective damage against Dragon Units. The dagger gives her so many tools and is also a worthy weapon to pass to another, more combat oriented unit if desired. Aside from her mentioned Dance skill, she comes with Atk/Spd Push, granting her +5 to Atk/Spd if her health is 100% at the start of combat. However, she does suffer a -1 HP hit if she attacks. Gimmicky overall, but a decent skill choice. Rockslide Dance buffs the Spd/Def of an ally she dances for +3 & +4 respectively, making her dances slightly more powerful. Finally Drive Res boosts the Res of allies within 3 spaces of her by 3, an excellent ally buff overall. All in all, Festival Elincia is a functional Dancer unit, but all of her functions are similar to other Dancers already in the game. She is outclassed by fellow Festival unit Micaiah who has better offensive spreads and viability in Arenas. Nevertheless, Festival Elincia should not be overlooked in usefulness for modes such as Arena Assault. Counters Festival Elincia is bogged down by frail Def and Res, leaving her vulnerable to just about any unit from both sides of the Atk spectrum. Needless to say that any Red or Green unit with bulk or offense can easily dispatch her with little effort. Distant Counter on any of those two units are easily a death sentence for her as they can retaliate and likely kill her if she attempts to attack them. Skill Inheritance Options Festival Elincia can easily take the standard Dancer Build, using either Glimmer or Moonbow for damage on the rare opportunities she is used for offense, Fury for the flat stat boosts, either Chill Attack for a debuff or Wings of Mercy to warp her around the battlefield to rescue injured allies, and Hone Attack/Drive Attack for an ally stat support Skill C. Quotes Path of Radiance Elincia: Ike...for all you have done, I thank you. May you live a...long...and happy...life... Ike: Elincia...? Wait...you can’t do this! You can’t die! Radiant Dawn *In Part 2: Prologue Elincia: I...I am so...so powerless. Ah... Father...Mother...Uncle...... Leanne: (Queen Elincia! Your Majesty!) *In Part 2: Endgame Elincia: Father... Please forgive me! I have failed...as queen... Geoffrey: Queen Elincia! I... I'm coming to save you! What's the point of living without you?! Dear Elincia! (If Geoffrey has arrived) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC) Elincia: Sir Ike... Please... Look after Crimea. Ike: Elincia! Open your eyes, Elincia! *In Part 4: Chapter 2 Elincia: Crimea... The people of Crimea... must...be...saved... Ranulf: ...Queen Elincia. King Caineghis had such faith in the future of our countries... You won't get to see it now... *In Part 4: Chapter 5 Elincia: I'm...sorry... My journey...ends here. Please look after Crimea... Please...save the petrified people... Tibarn: Queen Elincia! That's it, Izuka! That's the very last life you take. Your black heart has beat long enough. *In Part 4: Endgame Elincia: Ugh...aaah... Sorry... I... I'm... Ike: Elincia! You don't have to do this! Just get out of here! Elincia: My noble Ike... All...your plans... Ike: Don't speak. Leave it all to me. You use all your strength to make sure that you survive. Do it for the people of Crimea. Elincia: All right, Sir Ike. ...I know you can do it. I'll be waiting. (Elincia retreats) ''Heroes'' :Elincia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Devoted Queen (清真女王 Kiyozane joō) :Elincia governed Crimea with resolve and a deep love for her people. Her reign was remembered as a golden age. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Brawl Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Elincia is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters